Kid War
The Kid War, presumably known as The K-Civil War, Child War or Children's War began In December 4th, after a squadron of 4 KTD G.l.i.d.e.r class bicycle planes attacked a M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H over New York City, It declared a war between the Young Organization of Kids Known as the Kids Next Door and the Aging Organization Kid Titans of Demoral. From there on the year long war was taking place worldwide between the Kids Next Door and the Kid Titans of Demoral. The Kid Titans of Demoral appeared to have the upper hand in the war of confusion, but after the events of Los Angeles California they were weakened. The war came to a turn when Kids Next Door Scientist including the capturing of KTD Designer Numbuh 41, began to develop weapons and vehicles as advanced as the Kid Titans of Demoral's. Than the war dragged into a problem for both sides. During the new Century Battles began to take place in space during the Battle of Jupiter The Kids Next Door have weakened their forces after a failed Invasion to destroy the KTD Jupiter Bases, and The Invasion of Saturn. Afterwards the War Came to the Kids Next Door Moon Base 1 right on their own doorstep. On December 21st 2000, The Kids Next Door lost their Moon Base To Operation G.R.O.U.N.D bringing about a decisive blow, but recovered after 2 Years and launched an Operation of their own back at the Kid Titans of Demoral, forcing the Old Organization to Crumble on December 6th, 2002 bringing about the End of the Kid War. Prelude To War On Course to Intercept the Unknown Vehicle in the Sky Outside the Sea Wall In the fall of 91....]] Opening Stages 1991-1993 'Skirmishes in Neutral Territory 1991-1992' Operation H.A.I.L KND Attempts In Oklahoma 'Capital Hunt' 'Siege of Melor Park' 'Titan Invasion Attempts against Iceland' 'Ramonush Campaign' Titan Attack In Virginia 1994-1995 Operatives Defending MarPool from a Titan Invasion on August 22nd 1995, during the Second Virginia Theater...]] 'Drive against Sector Virginia' 'Fall of Micirus' 'Stalemate' 'Battle of Sector XE' 'KND Counterattack' 'New Fronts 1995-1996' 'Skirmish on White Sweetville' 'Clash in the rainbow Monkey Festival' 'Destruction of Sector F' 'Assault on Neutral Territory' 'Battle of Aagran' 'Kids Next Door Hybrid Campaign' 'Second Stalemate' 'Battle of Los Angeles' War Expands 1997-1998 'Atlantic Campaign' 'Bakara Park Engagement' 'Fight for the Rainbow Monkey Convention' Operation T.y.p.h.o.o.n 'Assault on Lever's Arcade' Surprise Invasion of Kids Next Door 'Battle of The Pool' 'The KND's Failing War 1999-2000' 'Battle of Mir Mall' 'Siege of Regional Theater' 'Fall of Carterson Elementary' 'Attack on Dean Mall' 'Operation S.O.D.A' 'Assault on M.O.N.I.A' 'Invasion of Regions Theater' War in Space 2000 Battle of Jupiter Invasion of Saturn 'Battle over Mars' Operation G.R.O.U.N.D 'End Draws Near 2001-2002' 'Titan Invasion of Mars' 'Attack on Airward Park' 'The Grownbania Crisis' 'Destroying Vital Titan Bridge' 'War Comes to the KTD' 'Attack on Maison Mall' 'Assault on CASTLE Sector' 'Battle of Staten Rock' 'European Campaign' 'Battle for the Caribbean' 'Invasion of the Carolinas' 'Liberation of Grownbania' Operation E.N.D. W.A.R Aftermath 'Legacy' Trivia *''According to fans of 2091riveraisrael's prequel series, The Kid War shared close resemblance to both World War's One, and II, due to events and outtakes of the engagements, it is also evidenced by fans of the wikia suggesting that the Titans bare a strong resemblance to Nazi Germany while the Kids Next Door bared a strong resemblance to the allies...'' *''The Kid War was known to be the final War in the Kid Titans of Demoral's Existence...'' *''All Adults despite being freed by the Kids Next Door during the War would still take up arms against they're Liberators mostly due to 49 years of torture by the Kid Titans of Demoral...'' *''The Start of the Kid War Bared a Strong resemblance towards Kids Next Door Operation M.O.S.Q.U.H.I.T.T.O.H, A Game that 2091riveraisrael played at a very young age which first sparked his interest in the Kids Next Door...'' *''The Kids Next Door at the time of This war was known to be age 33 at the very start of the war in 1991, The Titans were 51...'' *''This was the first and only known major Modern Kids War in the History of Child Warfare, mostly due to the fact of 2 Kid Organizations fighting amongst one another, while also coming up with Detail outcomes including Amphibious Invasions, Planetary Invasions, and Airborne Invasions while also introducing Space Warfare...'' *''The Kids Next Door Organization at the end of the War had reached 44 years of age by 2002...'' *''After the War, the Kid Titans of Demoral Organization was the age of 62, when the Organization finally crumbled in December of 2002...'' *''The War was known to be the first World Wide Conflict to ever occur in both the Kid Titans of Demoral's and Kids Next Door History, while also evolving in Space...'' *''The Kid War was known to have introduced Space Warfare in the Kids Next Door's History of Existence, Following Jupiter, Saturn, Mars, and Destruction of Moon Base 1...'' *''The Kid War was the first and only known War to take place in 2 Generations of the Kid Titans of Demoral, the first being the Sixth, the Second being the Seventh...'' Category:Wars Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:Events Category:Canon Category:Canon Events Category:The K-Civil War